


What art thou hither with mine own sword?

by liriouimh



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriouimh/pseuds/liriouimh
Kudos: 1





	What art thou hither with mine own sword?

“What art thou doing hither with mine own sword?”  
He just picked it up after it had fallen.  
The ting of it falling on the ground,  
Ringed through the crowd’s ears.  
“I am in such suspense,” whispered a lady in the crowd.  
Tens of eyes. Watching, waiting,  
Wondering what will happen next.

He was never married.  
By himself since he was just seventeen.  
He owned his own small shop,  
With only one customer entering per day,  
Located just around the corner.  
He sold woodworks.  
Swans and dancers and flowers.  
He put his love into these works.  
He was just a commoner.

“What art thou doing hither with mine own sword?”  
The Knight repeated.  
The Knight was still surprised and embarrassed at his own accidental action.  
He looked up to the Knight  
Showing his surprise.  
The Knight was surprised by his surprise.  
He handed back the sword speechless.  
The crowd silent, waiting for the Knight’s angry response.

“Thank you. Dear commoner, what is thy nameth?”  
“William.”  
“Thank you, William.”


End file.
